1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration sensor which translates vibration into an electrical signal, and more particularly to a vibration sensor of the type including a movable body which is subjected to a vibration and in which displacement of the movable body is converted into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional arrangement is known in which a strain gauge of a semiconductor converts change in resistance, corresponding to the amplitude of vibration, into a vibration detection signal. In this type of sensor arrangement, the change in resistance, corresponding to the vibrational amplitude, is so low that circuitry connected to the sensor would be complicated due to the reduction of noises. The range of temperature within which the sensor may function is restricted to a range from approximately -30.degree. C. to +100.degree. C. since the semiconductor is highly influenced by thermal drift.